A Different Choice
by QueenKas
Summary: Neville asking Luna to the Yule Ball instead of Ginny.


**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using the characters from Harry Potter that are trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

**Pairings/Characters: Neville Longbottom x Luna Lovegood  
Timeline: Year Four - Yule Ball**

* * *

Neville wandered through the castle in the direction of the library. He had a History quiz next week and he was only part way through his study material. His mind however was not on school work. It was instead focused solely on the Yule Ball that was to take place the second week of December, before the student left for Winter Break.

His original plan had been to ask Hermione to accompany him. They were friends, and often studied together so while he had no interest in her romantically he figured they would have fun together as friends. Luck was not on his side and when he approached the girl she let him down gently and told him that she had already said yes to Viktor Krum.

The next girl to enter his mind was Ginny. He didn't have a lot of interactions with the red-head but she was Ron's sister and she seemed like a decent person if a little screechy at times in a way that reminded him of his Gran.

As soon as that comparison entered his mind he immediately shuddered and wiped that idea from his mind. Also he didn't think he could deal with Ginny mooning over Harry the entire night. He at least wanted someone to have fun with.

Neville entered the library feeling down. He didn't want to go alone but that seemed to be what it was going to happen.

Neville nodded a greeting to Ms Pince and took a seat at one of the back, corner tables. He pulled out his books and began to study.

Fifteen minutes later he knew this was a mistake. He couldn't concentrate one bit and had ended up reading the same page three times and had retained none of the knowledge. With a sigh he packed his books back into his school bag and instead decided to read one of the Herbology texts that he had received for his birthday earlier that year.

He was only a few pages in when a commotion caught his attention. He looked over a few tables away and saw a couple of fifth years picking on a blonde girl who, based on her textbook, was in her third year. Neville looked over and saw Ms. Pince was nowhere to be seen.

Neville had a brief thought of ignoring the situation but he just couldn't. His own history with bullying pushed him forward towards the group.

He walked hesitantly over towards the group and shuffled awkwardly for a minute before he spoke up, "H-Hey. Leave her alone" he said with what he hoped was a commanding tone but he knew deep down that he was fooling himself. The stutter gave him away.

The trio of fifth years looked him over and scoffed, "Go away kid, this is none of your business"

"N-No" Neville said and he saw the shocked look in the older kids eyes, "Bullying is not tolerated at Hogwarts. Wouldn't want to get a detention would you?" Neville asked and he hoped they didn't call his bluff. He heard the door open and close and when he looked over his shoulder Neville was relieved that Ms. Pince was back at her desk.

The fifth years noticed as well and frowned.

"Whatever" one of them muttered and another swiped all the books off the table to the floor and they stomped off.

Neville heaved a sigh of relief that it had ended relatively peacefully and crouched down to help the girl pick up her books.

"Thank you" the blonde said and Neville was struck by her soft, airy voice. It flowed over him like a summer breeze and left him with a pleasant tingle down his spine.

"Anytime" Neville whispered, cheeks colored red, "I'm Neville. Longbottom." he introduced himself as they stood back up.

"Luna Lovegood"

Neville nodded and shoved his hands in his robe pockets, "Nice to meet you" he said and quickly realized that the volume of his voice had raised up with he heard the hissed "Shh" from behind him.

Neville grimaced but when he looked up at the blonde he saw that she was amused more than embarrassed by him.

"Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Neville blurted it.

Neville started to sweat when the blonde didn't answer right away and instead just looked at him with her large grey eyes. Just as he was about to take it back she beamed up at him and nodded.

"I would love to" she said and Neville's could not contain the giant grin that took over his face.

"Great"

"See you then Neville Longbottom" Luna said and grabbed her books and all but danced out of the library leaving behind the stunned Gryffindor.

* * *

**Challenge: Every kind of Pairing Competition, Prompt: Trio-Era**

**Word Count: 791**


End file.
